Pieces of Flowing Time
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: 2nd Story : Stellar lost in the sky to a place that can fullfill your wish. She wanted to know about her past and why she could reach that place. When she knew about her past, she couldn't change the future, but what would Athrun do to save her? SxS AxC
1. The wish of a Butterfly

**Omokage**

**

* * *

Summary : Omokage is a name of a shop in the sky. This shop will fulfill your wishes, but you must give them your precious thing. Athrun is the owner of this shop and Cagalli is the one who took care of this shop. This title has many short stories inside it and this is the first story.

* * *

**

Story 1 **The Wish of a Butterfly**

"Cagalli! How many times have I told you to put all the things in order?" shouted a navy blue haired guy.

"Errm….ten times?" answered a blonde haired girl.

"Actually this is the fourteen! Now, put all these things in order!" The blonde hair girl put all the things quickly and obediently. Knock…knock…

"Hang on a minute." The navy blue hair guy walked to the door and opened the door. When he opened the door he didn't see anybody except a wing.

"Someone's calling." said he calmly. Cagalli, who was now standing beside him asked him, "Who?"

"We need to go to her place now."

Somewhere near the hospital…

"You called me?" asked the blue hair guy to a _butterfly. _Cagalli was standing beside him.

"Can fulfill my wish?"

"If you give me your precious things, I will fulfill your wish."

"I'm just a butterfly. What can I give to you?"

"You can give me your poison and I will fulfill your wish."

"If only that, I can give you."

"Now, what are you wish for me to do?"

"I'm just a butterfly who is always do anything on this blossom's tree since I couldn't use my wing because of a naughty boy broke my wings. I thought that I don't deserve to alive, but everyday I hear her voice and I thought that I was wrong. No one didn't deserve to alive. Everyone deserves that."

"Are you in love with that girl?" asked Cagalli suddenly.

The _butterfly _didn't answer but Cagalli could see she was right.

"Wow, love at the first sight is such a beautiful story!" said Cagalli.

"I will fulfill your wish. This is the _Tears of Moon Maiden_. You can be a human in 2 weeks and after 2 weeks there'll full moon and in that time it could create a new magic, you can wish to be a human and after you became a human you'll give your poison."

"I don't care about that as long I can stay beside him, I'll be happy."

"Please sign this deal." Then the _butterfly _received the _Tears of Moon Maiden _and he changed into a handsome auburn hair guy.

* * *

_Everyday I just stay on the blossoms tree_

_Without know how to fly_

_Without anybody beside me_

_One day, I heard your voice_

_And I wish that you can give a power_

_A power to make me fly again_

* * *

An auburn hair guy was standing in front of a room in a hospital. He was hesitated to knock the door and then there was somebody who asked him. 

"What are you doing in front of my room?" asked a pink-hair girl, smiling.

"I…This is for you!" He gave her a bouquet of flowers. She took that and said with a huge smile.

"This is the first time I received a bouquet of geranium flowers."

"You know these flowers?"

"Of course I know this flower, my mother like it so much, but she was died two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Anyway, who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"My name is Kira Yamato."

"My name is…"

"Lacus Clyne right?"

"How can you know my name?"

"I saw that in front of your room. I want to tell you…"

"What?"

"I really like your voice. I was one of your fans, maybe." She chuckled.

"I just want to say that. Excuse me." Quickly, he dashed out from that place.

"Eh? Wait!" Lacus tried to stop him, but he was disappeared in the wind.

* * *

"Is it alright?" asked Cagalli suddenly. 

"Eh?" Kira was surprised.

"Is it alright to not tell her your true feelings?"

"As long as he was happy, I'll be happy too."

"But, I think she doesn't happy." Athrun talked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lacus Clyne, a famous singer, but her throat was sick because of something and her brain became more useless. The persons, who had loved her, now leaved her because of that. She has said that she didn't deserve to alive anymore. You love her, don't you? Then tell her that she isn't alone. " Kira nodded and Cagalli walked near him and wept his tears.

"Then go to her and help her to get over from this. I'm sure she'll be alright."

Kira smiled and nodded then he ran back to the hospital.

"Cagalli…" Athrun looked jealous.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"You know that and you asked me again?"

"No need to be afraid, you know that I'll always love you right?"

"You think, they will have happy ending or not?"

"I bet they will."

"Me too, but if he can't do that, none of them will have happy ending." Athrun spoke slowly and softly that Cagalli couldn't hear that.

"Did you say something Athrun?"

"No, nothing."

* * *

Knock…Knock… 

"Come in." answered Lacus.

"Excuse me." Kira came in Lacus' room.

"Ah Kira, please come in. What's the matter?"

"Do you have any wish?"

"What?"

"Errm…I just want to ask if you have any wish."

"Yes, I have one."

"What's that?"

"Come here, you see that tree?" Kira nodded and he walked near the window to see the tree clearly.

"There was a beautiful _butterfly_ on that tree, but he can't fly. I have seen him so many times that he is always tries to fly, but his wings are broken. Every time I sing, his wings become cured and if I can wish, I'll wish that he can fly with his wings." Kira is happy, 'She still remembered and care of me!'

"If I can give my life to change his wings, I'll do that as long as he can fly again."

"Why don't you wish for your own health?"

"I don't have anything. My mother has died, my father is crazy, everyone who said that they'll loved me and my voice leaved me. I don't deserve to be alive. I think he is better to get that than me."

"Do you think he will be happy if you change your life to him? He will sad after he known that because of him, the person who has helped him died."

"Then tell me. Am I deserved to alive?"

"Yes you are. Everyone deserves that either you too. Actually I came here to say that I really like your voice. I like it, because of your voices, I always happy and become better."

"Thanks."

Kira went out from that room and everyday he came to Lacus' place. They talked everything, about their future, about their favorite, etc. One day before the full moon.

"Kira, you know why I don't want to do the operation?" Kira shook his head.

"It because, I didn't sure if I could succeed in this operation or not, I rather use the rest of my life to do what I want to do and Kira, meet you is the luckiest for me."

"Lacus, you must follow this operation and I believe you can succeed."

"If the butterfly can fly again, I'll believe that."

"You know? The butterfly really likes your voice, he always get cured after he heard your voice. He always thinks that no one didn't deserve to alive every time he heard your song, your voice. If you want him to fly again, you must alive and follow the operation."

"Kira…" Kira took Lacus hand and walked under the blossoms tree.

"Lacus, I am the butterfly. Firstly, I like your voice, but now I like you."

"Kira…I don't care if you are butterfly or what as long as you're here for me." Lacus walked towards Kira and their lips met each other. Kira put his hands on Lacus' waist and Lacus put her hands on Kira's neck. Then Lacus got slept on Kira's lap and it's Full Moon.

"I wish she can sing and get over from this illness. I prefer to give my life than to get that without her beside me."

"Kira…" Athrun, who was looking at him with Cagalli spoke slowly.

Then tears went down from Kira's eyes. Cagalli cry softly.

-At Hospital, few days later-

"It's amazing that you can get through from this illness. It's really a miracle!" said the doctor to Lacus.

"Kira…"

"What?" asked the doctor confused.

"Nothing."

"Kira!" Lacus quickly dashed to the blossoms tree.

"My name is Kira Yamato and I like your voice." He gave her a bouquet of geranium flowers and smiled to her.

"I know…hiks…" Tears came down from her eyes and quickly she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"Athrun, I thought you're really a cool-hearted." 

"Why do you think so?"

"Since you didn't care about him before, remember?" Athrun nodded slowly, then he continued, "But, you must know, our contract is that we receive his poison, but he gave me more."

"Huh?" Cagalli confused with that.

"He gave me his life and not only that, he told me something more."

"What is that?"

"You don't have to know that, Cagalli. Now let's go, we need to work again."

"Athrun!"

They went back to their place, Omokage.

'_Better give your true your life, then life without your lover.'_

_

* * *

Using 1000 tears of phoenix can give you an everlasting life,_

_But will you be happy without your love beside you?_

_

* * *

Now the butterfly can find his meaning to life_

_No one didn't deserve to alive_

_Now, the butterfly can go wherever he wants _

_And his true love will always beside him…_

Story 1 **THE END**


	2. Pieces of Flowing Time

**Omokage**

**Summary : Omokage is a name of a shop in the sky. This shop will fulfill your wishes, but you must give them your precious thing. Athrun is the owner of this shop and Cagalli is the one who took care of this shop. **

**Pairing (Mostly):** Shinn x Stellar

**Pairing (Slightly):** Athrun x Cagalli

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Summary : **Stellar knew nothing about her past and she wished that she could know her past. What she didn't know that she could get back to the past, but she couldn't change the past.

**Story 2 **Pieces of Flowing Time

_Bring your wish to a place far in the sky_

_Gave your precious things as reward_

_Then your wish will be granted_

_**Help me…**_

_**Please help me…**_

_**Please don't let him die.**_

* * *

A blonde haired girl was walking outside Omokage's shop. She was confused why she could get at there. She thought that she was in hospital, but she sure that she wasn't in a hospital. She was very surprised when suddenly somebody tapped her shoulder.

"My name is Cagalli and you're in Omokage, the shop far in the sky that can fulfill any of your wish if you give your precious thing as reward." Cagalli gave her hand to be shaken.

"You make me scared." The blonde haired girl sighed and took Cagalli hand and shook hers, "By the way, my name is Stellar Loussier."

"So, what is your wish?" asked Cagalli again.

"What wish?" Cagalli was about to explain when suddenly Athrun appeared just right behind Cagalli and put his hand on her head. He told Cagalli for not continuing and explained everything to Stellar.

Stellar realized that she was holding something, a key holder. Suddenly her head felt sick and she wanted to remember something, but something did not allow her to do that. She then saw that her clothes were covered with blood.

"I wish to know about me. Why did I have this blood on my clothes? Why did I hold this key holder? I want to know. Please turn back the time, take me to the past, to the time where my memory hasn't lost."

"That is your wish?" asked Athrun with a sad face. Cagalli realized that and wanted to ask why but suddenly Athrun continued again. "I understand. King of Sandglass. This is not supposed to be sold. This sandglass is from the time you want to get back. This golden sand, little by little moved to this present time. However, although you can get back, you will not bring your memory to that past. Do you still want to continue?"

_

* * *

_

Maybe only can bring me back to the past

_Maybe my hope is in that sand_

_I just want to know who I am_

_What ring is this for exact?_

_Please bring me back to the past_

* * *

Stellar nodded slowly. "If your wish is granted, you must give me your precious thing. Do you agree?"

"Alright! I agree, just please bring me back." Athrun sighed heavily and took the contract like usual. Stellar signed on it and wished to get back to the past. Soon, she disappeared with the wind.

"Athrun… you are not like usual. What happened?" asked Cagalli to him. She looked very worry for seeing Athrun like almost a death person.

"Nothing. Only hope can bring them to the future of the truth."

"Athrun." After saying that, Cagalli and Athrun returned back to the shop and prepared for another thing.

* * *

"Cool!" exclaimed Stellar. She was looking at her idol, Shinn Asuka, a guy with short black hair who was a kendo player and was practicing in the gym, which was surrounded by many girls. She really fond of him a lot, but she knew that she could not reach him as he was far away. He was the school star and she just an ordinary girl at school. Besides, many girls that was prettier than her.

The practice had done, Stellar walked to the gate. What she didn't notice that her key holder was felt down. She walked faster to the gate when suddenly she heard somebody called her.

"Hey, you! This is yours, isn't it?" asked Shinn to her. Stellar couldn't believe. A school star like Shinn spoke with her!

"Thank you." Stellar quickly took back her key holder. When she was about to leave, Shinn took her hand that made her stop.

"Wait! Urm…I've been seeing you for almost these weeks. I know that you always watch me and I… I…urm…would you be my girlfriend?"

"Wh-? What?" Stellar couldn't believe. Shinn Asuka asked her to be his girlfriend. What a dream! 'Maybe it is just a dream. If it is a dream, I hope that I don't have to be awaken.' thought Stellar.

"So?" Stellar nodded slowly. Shinn felt happy and hugged Stellar tightly. Many of the girls jealous with Stellar and hate her so much. They wished they could be in Stellar's place and Stellar knew about that.

Everyday, Stellar got many blackmail from the girls like her shoes were nowhere to be found, her table was painted, etc. Luckily, Shinn was kind to share his with her. She felt really happy this time, the time she was dating with Shinn. She felt that her dreams were granted.

* * *

"Hahaha! I can't believe that she was easily got fooled. You are surely a good liar, Shinn!" exclaimed a guy with long blonde haired. He was Rey Ze Burrel, Shinn's best friend. Shinn just stayed calm. His eyes filled with something sad.

"Yeah, she really believes that you loved her that much!" exclaimed the other, a girl with short pink haired. They were in the classroom after school. They didn't know that Stellar was hearing what they had said. She forgot to get her biology book and she heard a voice from her classroom. She saw Shinn with his friends Rey and Lunamaria. She almost cried when she heard that Shinn just fooled her. Unfortunately, she dropped something, Shinn and the others realized there was someone outside the class. Shinn quickly walked to the door. He opened and he found a key holder, the same that Stellar had.

"Stellar…" Shinn whispered.

"What is it Shinn?" asked Lunamaria. She walked towards Shinn, but Shinn dashed quickly to downstairs.

"Shinn!" Shinn ignored her and kept running until he reached the school's gate.

"Stellar! Stellar!" he shouted his name as he kept searching for her. He found her and he shout her name. Suddenly he saw a car that moved to her. He dashed quickly to Stellar. He pushed Stellar and let him became the victim. Now, he was full of blood. Stellar looked Shinn who full of blood, cried loudly.

"Shinn! Shinn!"

"Ste…Stellar…Stellar...please hear me. At…at first, it was just a game, but soon… I found out that I felt in love with you. It's real. Please believe me, I love you, deep…hah...from my heart."

"Shinn!" Stellar shouted.

_

* * *

_

I remember…

_I remember everything…_

_Because I'm too sad_

_I forgot about Shinn_

_That key holder was a thing for our first and last meeting_

_I could get back for the past once more_

_I could get back many times_

_But I can't change the future…_

_Although the future had been decided…_

* * *

"Help! Help Shinn please! Don't let him die! Just let me die!" Suddenly Athrun came with Cagalli. Cagalli looked so sad, she didn't want to see what will happen. She just hoped that she could change the future.

"Are you sure?" asked Athrun. Stellar nodded.

"I don't want to forget about him once more."

"Alright, in order to fulfill your wish, he and you must give me the reward."

_**

* * *

**_

I will not forget about you, Shinn…

_**I will always love you like I always do…**_

* * *

"Athrun, fate or destiny is something that had been decided. You can't change them, right?" asked Cagalli to Athrun. This time, Athrun was smiling. He looked to Cagalli and looked back through the window.

"Not like that."

"What?"

"Just because a sand, a fate and destiny can be changed."

* * *

"Auw…where am I?" asked Shinn. He looked to his surrounding which was all in white. Suddenly, he remembered about Stellar and looked for her. Luckily, she was just beside her on the other bed.

"Stellar!" Stellar awakened and saw Shinn alived. She felt happy.

"I still alive?" Shinn hugged her.

"Shinn?"

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry." Shinn cried, his tears rolled down slowly that they made Stellar's cloth wet. She looked to Stellar and smiled to her.

"I love you, I will always love you." He smiled to her once more and they leaned closer and kiss each other.

"I'm sorry to be such a" Stellar put her point finger on Shinn's mouth.

"Shh…I don't care about the past, I care about now and the future." Shinn smiled to her softly and they kissed again.

_

* * *

_

To be with you is the most important thing in my life, Shinn…

* * *

"Luckily, both of them can be saved." Cagalli looked at them happily, then she looked back to Athrun. "You do something, don't you?" Athrun just shrugged his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"Stellar's key holder that Shinn hold felt down and it change the route of the care so they can be saved."

"Athrun, sometimes I doubt about your smart." Athrun just smiled to her and looked through the window again. Cagalli walked closer to her and circled her hand on Athrun's neck from behind.

"But that's why I love you so much." She whispered to him. Athrun took her hand and took Cagalli in front of her. They leaned closer and kissed each other.

"I love you too." He whispered to her ear.

_

* * *

_

King of sandglass…

_You can get back, but you can't change the future…_

_What will you do?_

_Will you try to change the future or you will just stay like the way you are now?_

_One sand is a great power that can change your future._

_Bring your wish to a place far away in the sky_

_Bring your wish to Omokage_

_With giving your precious thing_

_Your wish will be granted_

_**What is your wish?**_

**Story 2** End


End file.
